


Ryan the Scaredy cat and Shane find a kitten.

by SecretlyAnOutsider_247



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: It's all platonic I swear, Multi, Not much of a plot, Oneshot, Ryan is a cute scaredy cat, Shane is just Adorable, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute cats, just felt compelled to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnOutsider_247/pseuds/SecretlyAnOutsider_247
Summary: Ryan is a Scaredy Cat sometimes and mistakes a cat for a demon, only for Shane to insist on taking it to their hotel for the Night. Fluff insues.





	Ryan the Scaredy cat and Shane find a kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! This has basically no plot but I felt compelled to write this SoOoO, enjoy!

Ryan was scared out of his Goddamn mind. 

Him and Shane were in this Demon hell-hole of a house and Ryan swore he heard Cries coming from one of the upstairs rooms.

"Shane what the Fuck was that!!?" Ryan asked frantically. "You had to have heard that!" 

"Yea, I heard that Ry." Shane said quietly. "We should check it out."

" _Are you shitting me?!_ I am not going to get my soul ripped from my body!"

"Ryan chill, you've got your holy water and that didn't sound like a beast from the depths of Hell." 

"But-I.." Ryan trailed off. "Fine. But if my soul gets taken it's all your fault."

"Whatever you say," Shane muttered as he headed for the stairs with Ryan not far behind.

Nearly every floor board creaked under Ryan's weight and a deep feeling of fear settled into his stomach.

Half way up the stairs there was another Cry.

" _Shit. Shane what the fuck is that!?"_ Ryan said with one hand on his holy water Pistol.

Shane only hummed in response as he continued up the stairs and into the hallway.

Ryan hesitantly followed him.

"I think it's coming from in here." Shane said as he grabbed the knob of one of the doors.

Another Cry came from inside the room and Shane Quickly opened the door Followed by Ryan Shooting his holy water at the sounds Origin.

" _Merow!"_ the creature Yelped and Ryan shined his flashlight on it.

The 'Demon' was just a tiny calico Kitten.

Shane burst out laughing.

"It's just a Goddamn Cat!" Ryan shouted. Not at all Relieved it wasn't a demon.

Totally not.

"It's so Tiny!" Shane shouted as he ran over and scooped up the kitten into his arms.

"Merrow?" The kitten said in response.

"You thought this little angel was some Bloodthirsty demon!" Shane said while petting the cat.

"N-no I didn't!" Ryan shouted as a small blush crept up his neck.

"Some would say you were being..." Shane began.

"Shane don't you dare!" 

"A scaredy cat!" Shane Shouted and held out the cat.

Ryan groaned "Fuck you Shane." 

Shane giggled with his Shit-Eating Grin™.

"What are we gonna do with the little Shit?" Ryan grumbled.

"Hey! Don't be rude to Chester!" Shane shouted.

"Chester!?" 

"Yea! That's his name! Right little guy?" Shane asked and petting his head. 

The cat purred in response.

"Ok... What are we going to do with.. Chester." Ryan asked.

"Well..." Shane thought for a moment. "We could put him in the car for the rest of the investigation, and he can stay in our hotel and we can get him to a shelter tomorrow."

Ryan thought for a minute. "Fine, go put him in the car."

"Come on little guy." Shane said as he took Chester out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

The rest of the investigation was mostly uneventful, they didn't manage to get more than a few words from the spirit box. It had also started to rain outside so Ryan, Shane, and the Crew decided to pack up recording and to head to the hotel.

Ryan opened the door to the driver seat of the car and found the black, orange, and grey calico cat sleeping in his seat. 

_oh right. The cat._ Ryan thought bitterly.

Ryan was certainly not a Cat person. They were mean, not very cuddly, and they were asociated with witch craft and other demonic shit.

Shane was certainly a cat person but he would never really admit that, he always insisted birds were better.

Ryan sighed, moved the cat to the Passenger seat, and sat down.

A few seconds after Ryan closed his door Shane opened the Passenger door and got in, placing the cat in his lap as he buckled his seat belt. (Car safety is important kids.)

"Heya chester!" Shane said while patting the cat on the head. "We didn't forget ya!"

Ryan buckled his seat belt and started up the car. 

The cat stirred slightly but soon settled for laying down while Shane petted his back.

The cat ride was mostly silent as the rain picked up outside.

"What... Do you think happened to his mother?" Ryan asked quietly.

There was a small silence...

"I.. I'm not sure." Shane said looking down at the sleeping Kitten in his Lap. "But we found him. And he's going to a nice home."

Ryan hummed in response. "Yea. He will." 

Shane smiled. "Who wouldn't want this cute little guy!" 

...

They soon arrived at the hotel and snuck the cat into the room in one of their bags.

After Shane made sure the door was locked he opened the bag and let out Chester.

Chester took to hopping around the room while Shane and Ryan changed into more comfortable clothes.

Sometimes Ryan glanced at the cat to find him Intensely Staring at him. It totally didn't creep him out.

Ryan found Shane sitting in the bed and moving his foot under the covers to play with Chester. The cat pounced on Shane's foot and Shane laughed.

Ryan sat on the bed and Chester immediately stopped what he was doing to Stare at Ryan.

Ryan stared back.

"This just in, Ryan Bergara is having a Intense stareing contest with a cat." Shane said in a news reporter voice.

"That cat has some nerve to challenge me." Ryan said with a smirk.

"Meow." Chester said back.

Then the cat ran off to probably scratch a chair or something.

"What if that cat is just a demon in disguise?"

"What?" Shane asked.

"What if that cat is actually a demon!?" Ryan said again.

Shane chuckled. "I get it you don't like cats, but I'm pretty sure Chester's not a demon from hell."

"But what if he is and he takes our souls while we sleep!?" Ryan Shouted with a big smile.

"I thought all cats did that." 

They both burst into laughter.

"You wanna watch something?" Shane asked slightly out of breath.

"Only if we can get some pizza delivered to the room." 

"Sweet." 

The rest of night was spent curled up next to each on the bed, eating pizza, and watching the Original Predator movie.

Ryan eventually fell asleep.

Shane sighed, put away the Pizza and turned off the movie.

Shane got under the covers next to Ryan. He wore a adorably peaceful expression.

Shane smiled to himself, he could live in this moment forever.

Ryan's warm smile filled his mind as Shane slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next Morning Shane opened his eyes and saw that Ryan had curled up right next to him. 

Shane smiled wide and slowly sat up.

Chester was peacefully sleeping in the warm morning sunshine coming from the balcony door.

Today him and Ryan were going to take Chester to a shelter, where someone would adopt him. 

While Shane would definitely miss the little munchkin, he had Ryan. 

And he was certainly enough for Shane.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always Appreciated! Have a nice day! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ


End file.
